MickBeth in 1950's LA Parallel Lives
by SusieBogle
Summary: Mick and Beth have timetraveled to 1953 Los Angeles. Mick is now human again thanks to a gift from Josef and Beth has gotten pregnant. They find that they love this "City from the Past".


WRITER'S NOTE: THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF TWO WEDDINGS AND A VAMPIRE FUNERAL.

Spoiler: After Sonata, envisions Mick and Beth as having had two children, Elliott and Colleen (Collie) and having gone to Scotland to renew their vows and to play out a fantasy of Beth's about being Claire Randall in Diana Gabaldon's wonderful book series, starting with Outlander. The couple was somewhat successful, only their destination and time were changed.

Chapter One

After coming out of the hillside cave, being sick and disoriented, we quickly realized that instead of 16th century Scotland, we were now in the Los Angeles area. But it was not the modern city we had left just, was it only, four months ago!

We found an old weathered newspaper about Dwight D. Eisenhower being elected President, dated late 1952. We had just come through from the summer solstice so Mick theorized it was now eight months later, in 1953, and he had already married Coraline and been turned for over a year so there was nothing to be done. But here we were and there appeared to be no going back into the stones. At least for now.

"Beth, maybe we just have to make the best of it for now and try again around Halloween? And I do know this town pretty well. We'll just have to make sure I'm not seen or recognized."

"Well, all I know is I have to get out of this stifling plaid before I pass out, Mick. Good thing we remembered to bring along a more generic change of clothes."

"Yeah, I probably do look like a wild man, what with the beard and long hair."

"And kilt?"

"That, too. Why don't we go over to the cave and change, and then we'll figure out how to get off this hillside."

"Do you remember where we maybe could go and get a shower? I'm dying to wash off my face and I feel sticky all over."

"No showers anywhere in L.A. in the 1950's. Remember, this was just after the war? We all used bathtubs or sinks if we couldn't afford better and we mostly shared all of those. I know we can't go near my mother's house and I wonder what happened to my things, and my car? I had a great old Ford truck, paint peeling off but clearly red. Kept breaking down but it's all I could afford."

"How much were you making back then, I mean, before you, ah, met Coraline?"

"I was living on my government back pay and maybe making $5 a week from playing at weddings and parties."

"That's not much. Did you have an apartment? Maybe we could go there?"

"Nah, I shared a place with my band mate, Randall. I never went back after being turned. I was too blood crazed and I would've killed him. In fact, everyone I knew, including my parents, was in danger from me."

"So to them, you just disappeared, went missing? I wonder if there was an investigation. Wouldn't your folks and friends have tried to contact you, find you?"

"At first they all thought I was on my honeymoon and I guess Coraline just orchestrated the rest. I really don't know what was told to anyone about where I was. I was just too out of it to care."

"How long did it take you before you, ah, resurfaced and realized your surroundings again?"

"I dunno, months, a year maybe more. And by then, I was fully a vampire, stalking people at night and hating every minute of it. I tried to get Coraline to kill me; even tried starving myself, but eventually the need to survive just overwhelmed me."

"Oh, what a nightmare! I can't even imagine how horrible that was for you. So you never went back to any of the old neighborhoods. And clearly, we can't go there either. So where can we go? Do you know Josef by then or no, I guess he was part of the other life?"

"Right. And no, I haven't met him yet but will be soon. I dunno, Salvation Army, maybe? If nothing else, we can get something to eat and be able to clean up there and they always have a bed for the night. Then we'll figure something out. How does that sound?"

"Anything's better than this hillside and, I think it's about to rain. But it never rains in Southern California."

"In 1953, it does. Before the smog and congestion, this place was pretty much the best place on earth."

Chapter Two

We've been living at a rooming house on a lovely old street, Calaveras, since our Salvation Army friends, Sgt Major Andrew Johnson and his wife, Ethel, helped find it for us. What a revelation, being around such warm and giving people!

We get together for meals at Mrs. Porter's (breakfast and dinner are included in the $15 month rent). All roomers come in and sit at a lovely oblong oak table, set with bright red checked tablecloth and handmade napkins with crocheted lace around the edges. The talk is lively about the politics of the day, the recent local news, the fall weather and all are friendly and outgoing. I've found myself loving every minute of it. And so has Mick.

Or I should say, my James, as we've become Claire and James Fraser here. Why not since he has always looked like Jamie to me anyway. We went to a jeweler who was able to give us cash for some of the precious stones but no gold could be bought or sold. Imagine the government asking us to turn in our gold as a good patriotic gesture. We just held onto it. You never know when you might need to payoff someone on the sly. That's exactly what we did when Mick located, through a pawn shop, someone who could make up some fake birth certificates and social security numbers. Wow, our numbers are really low compared to mine when I was born in 1979 but then I guess it's all the babies being born around the country during this time. Including mine.

"How are you feeling today, Claire? The baby giving you any problems, sweetheart?"

"Oh, no, Mrs. Anderson. He's very quiet. I think this weather suits him."

"He's a boy then? And how do you know that, missy? You're too early to show how you'll be carrying the babe."

"Just a guess, Miss Ralston" but glancing at Mick, "but that's what we're hoping for, aren't we, Jamie?"

Catching up with our "women's talk", and just emerging from an engrossing sports conversation of his own with our newest roomer, Arthur Newton, my loving husband just smiles that beautiful smile of his.

And all the women at our table melt.

Chapter Three

At first when we got here, Mick and I stayed pretty close our cozy little rooms but soon we both were restless. Especially after being outdoors and so energetic in Scotland, Mick wanted to just walk and show me the sites. But I had forgotten how sprawling the City was becoming. There were still a few of the "Red Car" trolley lines and as much as possible we took them or the newer, but more polluting, diesel buses.

He was so full of the history of Los Angeles and told me that there was a huge scandal in the 1930's over the elimination of those trolleys, which until 1936 made Los Angeles much envied for its' efficient system. Seems General Motors, a tire manufacturer, and a diesel fuel maker put together a company that bought up most of the trolley car lines and closed them down, creating a vacuum. Then, of course, they presented their brand new diesel buses, which needed tires and sucked up the fuel. Eventually fined only $5,000 for anti-trust violations and broken up, the damage was done. Cars became more popular and freeways had to be built to accommodate them. And voila, by the 21st century, you have the world's worst city for gridlock and smog.

He took me to the Palace Hotel for dinner, avoiding brunch on Sundays where we might accidentally run into his parents or be recognized. Little by little, we became part of the wonderful life offered in Los Angeles. We danced, went to the beach, enjoyed card parties and backyard get togethers with other couples. I loved it all.

"What if we stayed just through til the baby's born? And then tried to go through the stones in the spring?"

"Or better yet, let's just stay here as long as we want. I've been dying to ask if there's an opening at the new hospital being built. I've got my war medic training and could take some "refresher" courses, but what do you think about me becoming a doctor?"

Not wanting to ruin his optimism, hesitantly, I whisper, "It sounds wonderful, Mick."

"What, you don't think it's a good idea? Oh, yes, of course."

"How much do you have left?"

"About six spoonfuls. This first one has lasted for six months and so far no signs of the wound healing. No craving blood or sudden acute senses. I'd say I'm vampire free."

Giggling, I say, "except for that god-awful bite mark you left on my neck the other night. I had a heck of a time covering it up against that spinster, Miss Ralston's prying eyes. She's just so nosy, always so curious about us."

"I promise you, if I do turn again, she'll be the first to know."

Chapter Four

Randall Barber, former pianist for the McTones, tried to find his friend and fellow band mate Mick St. John for over a year. When Mick didn't show after his honeymoon for the band's rehearsal, he went over to the house he thought Mick had indicated he'd be sharing with his new wife, Coraline. But that house was all closed up and no nearby neighbors could tell him anything. The house where the band had played the previous summer, where Mick had met her, had new owners.

He had called Mick's mom, only to discover that they also had not heard from him and had called the police. Mrs. St. John said that her son had promised to stop by as soon as the newlyweds had returned which was supposed to have been at the end of June. They got concerned just like Randall but had taken it further. The police came and listened to them, took down the information and checked out the address Mick had given them. And just like Randall, had gotten nowhere. The house's deed was under the name of a Cynthia Davis who's other address was Paris, France. Mick's parents had written to this person but had never received any response.

By this time, Mick's parents had him listed as missing and after a year, and with no clues; finally they were giving up and were going to declare him dead. Randall noted how both had aged so much. The loss of their only son was a terrible one, especially for Colleen. She and Mick had been very close, she explained, and if he were alive, would have found a way to contact her.

"I know it sounds crazy, Randall, but I still feel as though he's alive. I guess it's just my faith in God that makes me feel that way, but maybe also a mother's intuition. Maybe he and Coraline were in an accident in Hawaii? But we wrote to all the island's police departments and there was nothing. Oh, how could this have happened! I just want my boy back."

"Mr. and Mrs. St. John, I don't know what to say. I'll keep on searching for him and maybe, through the grapevine, someone will come forward and tell us what happened to him. I'm so sorry."

"And you, Randall? What will the band do?"

"There is no band without Mick. We tried to find another singer who played guitar, even auditioned a couple. But our hearts just weren't in it. So the band broke up and I guess I'll just go back to college and put my G.I. benefits to some good."

"What will you study, Randall, dear?"

"I was a pre-med student before the war and a medic during. In fact, that was one of the things Mick and I had in common. We swapped pretty horrific stories. We even were wounded about the same time but I fought in the Pacific."

"Mick was in Italy with his best friend, Ray. We all thought Ray had been killed. The Army even sent a condolence telegram to his widow."

"Now, now, mother don't cry."

"You see, we had a feeling Mick had more than friendship feelings for her but then Ray returned and Mick just stepped aside. I know he felt guilty for having those feelings and I guess, he was too ashamed to continue the friendship. After all those years of being as close as two peas in a pod!"

"Mrs. St. John, I know this is painful but tell me what you know about Coraline. The reason I ask is, Mick changed after he met her. He missed engagements, or he would show up late. We covered for him but …"

"Randall, Mrs. St. John and I felt the same way. We advised our son to leave her be. We begged him but he insisted. And when he brought her over to meet us, we were floored. Of course, she was beautiful. No doubt about it. But still, there was something off about her. She never seemed to eat anything, for one. And never wanted to come over during the day, it was always night when we got together. We just had a feeling it was going to turn out bad. And now he's gone."

"Do you have any idea where she was from? Did you meet her folks or friends ever?"

"No, just that Cynthia Davis person who was her maid of honor. Otherwise, just a few friends. We've tried to contact all who we remembered from the invitations. No one knows anything, others have left the area. It's all so odd. They can't have all just disappeared like Mick."

"Is there anything else you can think of? Anywhere else I can try?"

"I'm afraid not, dear."

"Mick left his truck and a few things at my place. I've brought them over, nothing special but I thought you'd want them."

"The personal items, yes, but we have no use for that old truck. Why don't you keep it, Randall? For your trouble, and your friendship to our son. And Randall, good luck with your medical studies. That's an honorable profession but you'll probably not make a whole lot of money."

"So I've been told, Mrs. St. John, but it beats trying to make a living playing music for $5 a week."

Chapter Five

Beth stepped out of the claw foot bathtub, toweling herself off. Critically looking at herself in the small mirror, she noted her face and body were tanned but filling out a lot more as the pregnancy was progessing. Sighing, she shrugged into the blue chenille "haus frau" coat that Mick loved and without looking down searched and found the matching slippers. I'm getting so big, I can't see my past my belly and the belt keeps having to be looser all the time.

Leaving the shared bathroom, she walked down the hallway and slipped into their room. The door was slightly ajar, Mick must be home early from his shift at the hospital. Smiling, she knew he would be starving, and was probably in the little pantry looking for a snack to tide him over until supper. He seemed ravenous these days but then she knew he was burning off all the calories running around that hospital. They had taken him on at once into their intern program. All he'd had to do was say that he had been an Army Medic and that he was interested in their new Emergency medicine program. He'd started that day and had only been able to get away long enough to telephone the Rooming House and leave me a message. That had been a month ago and although I was happy that he was happy, I was feeling grumpy, lonely and bored. So it was great news that he was off early. Maybe we can go to the pictures. I hear that old classic, whoops, new Marilyn Monroe movie, "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes" is at Graumann's. Or maybe we can go to Musso's for dinner.

"Mick, I …oh, my God. Who are you and what are you doing in my room? My husband is due home any minute and there are others in this house that will come running if I scream."

"No, please don't scream. I beg your pardon? Did you just say the name, Mick? Is he your husband? But I thought the name was James Fraser?"

"Er, Jamie, that's my husband's name. I'm Claire Fraser. And who are you?"

Mick says from the doorway, "Randall. I had a feeling you'd spotted me at the hospital cafeteria last week."

"Mick, is that really you, man! I wasn't sure since you dodged out of there so fast but then I asked around. The nurses all seemed confused about the name but could describe you perfectly, you old hound dog."

I gave a strangling sound, making the two men aware of me again. "Those nurses all knew you?"

"Claire, this is Randall Barber, my band mate and roommate before I was, uh, married.

Randall, this is my wife, Claire."

"Your wife? But Mick, what happened to you and Coraline? God, Mick, did something happen? I mean, is that why you disappeared and are now in hiding? And you have a new wife. Mick, did you kill Coraline?"

Chapter Six

I saw him change within an instant. One minute he was human, the next after Randall's accusation, the vampire. The eyes turned silvery and the face became pale. Worst of all were the fangs. I gasped and knew that Mick had seen my look of horror. I knew I had to distract Randall long enough to let Mick leave so turning Randall towards me and waving Mick into our bedroom, I said,

"No, I killed her and I would do it again in an instant. She was a cold-hearted b-witch! She treated Mick like a dog and I just couldn't take it anymore so I stabbed her in the heart."

That's when I saw a pair of shocked eyes lurking from the doorway and soon there was a scuttling noise as I headed to the door and shut it firmly on her. Hmm, that will teach her to be so nosy! Serves her right, but I guess I'll have to deal with that little problem soon enough. I surfaced from my thoughts as Randall was saying something.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Randall, I just got so cold from the draft in the hallway. Yes, I'm afraid it's me who's on the run from the police and Mick who is covering it up. Oh, where did that man go? I'm guessing he's fuming in the bedroom because now that I've told you, I have to confess it to the police."

"Mrs. St. John, uh, Mrs. Fraser. No need to be hasty about giving yourself up. From what I know of Coraline, it was probably self-defense, wasn't it?"

"Well, yes, how did you know? Mick came to me in tears. You see he moved out a day after the wedding, saying that she was a monster. She had finally shown her true colors. My heart was breaking for him."

"He had finally come to his senses. But why didn't he let his folks or me know? I wouldn't have blamed him for leaving her."

"After I got him to get some sleep, I was so mad and I decided to have it out with her that night. It all happened so fast. One minute I was talking to her, the next she was grabbing my throat. We were in what must have been the kitchen, although it looked like it had never been used. I thrashed around and my hand found this big butcher's knife and, and, …" Hoping that my little ruse had worked, and given Mick enough time to recut the wound and apply the compound, I was out of story. Randall had that "what kind of line are you giving me, lady?" look. I was losing him.

Just then, Mick silently came back into the room. "Before she knew it, Coraline lay dead at her feet. She called me, all frantic, saying that she was guilty and had to call the police. I came over and disposed of the body, convincing her not to say anything. We left that night and never went back to the house again. I wouldn't then and I won't now blame her or allow her to be punished for my miserable judgment in marrying Coraline."

"You left Los Angeles but now you've come back? Why? And how could you not let your parents know? They've been worried sick."

'I know. I've watched the house on and off for the last couple of months, wanting to ring the bell and say, "Hi, Mom, I'm home and here's my real, true wife". But I can't. Not without exposing them and Claire to the wrath of Coraline's friends. One especially, Josef Kostan, who was a very old friend of hers, will never forgive or forget."

"So why return then?"

I say, "Have you ever heard of hiding in plain sight, Randall? We figured Los Angeles is the last place they'd expect us to be. And Mick has always wanted to be a doctor. Surely the hospital is a place where her kind of people won't be as likely to find us."

"Plus I like the weather."

Chapter Seven

"Just leave the instructions for her new breathing tube cleaning on the table, Nurse Peters. The new Butler, Jims, will handle all the bills and payroll. If there is anything you need, he knows how to contact me. Is that clear, Nurse?"

"Very good, Mr. Fitzgerald. How often will you be able to visit now that you have to travel so much on business? That is, I'm sure Miss Sarah gets sad every time you leave, sir."

"Yes, well, that can't be helped. Now remember, Nurse, no getting attached. This is just a six month position."

"Yes, sir, thank you for the job. What with my husband's war injury, I need the work. You won't have to worry about a thing,"

"Good. You're dismissed, Nurse. And I'm off. Oh, and Jims, the new name is Kostan. Josef Kostan with a K. I've left you with all the necessary information on the desk in the library."

"Very good, sir. It's nine p.m., I believe your plane is waiting at the new aeroport, LaGuardia. Shall I have the car brought up now?"

"Yes, Jims." He loved the ability to get to anywhere so quickly. So much easier than taking the train and much less messy trying to dispose of bodies.

Tying up all the loose ends of this "life", Charles Fitzgerald now Josef Kostan thought of where he would go next. Why not Los Angeles? He knew one or two vamps out there and investments in California looked promising. In fact, his investments around the world were more than promising. The wars were always good for making a killing, even if, like this Korean one, they only lasted a couple of years. And he could count on a government somewhere in the world to need his expertise in acquiring guns and ammo, or the finer things in life.

So he was once again young, rich and single. Shaking off his melancholy over Sarah had been rough but necessary. Now he had to get back to being what he had always relished: finding fresh young women, using their bodies and blood, and then discarding them. And he'd heard that California girls were some of the most beautiful in the world. Plus there was always Hollywood, luring those young starlets, searching for fame and fortune. Ah, that's it. The good life it will be. And he can look up Coraline. He'd heard some disturbing rumors that she had gone off and married a human. What ever could have gotten into that French huntress?

Chapter Eight

"Do you think that was wise naming Josef? I mean, he's already here in Los Angeles and you two have met by now, right?"

"Beth, Randall isn't a fool. He's not going near Josef. But what I am worried about is that he'll spill the beans to my folks."

"Would that be so bad? I'd love to meet them. Couldn't we just secretly arrange to meet them somewhere away from the city?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What? That we're on the run from the police and Josef?"

"No, the other little problem that just reared its ugly head the minute I came under pressure?"

"You think you're going to turn back every time you're under stress? Oh, that would be bad if it happened when we were with your parents."

"Yes, that would be very bad. And I imagine cause my dad a heart attack or stroke besides seeing my mother's look of horror. No, I couldn't take the chance."

"You might be surprised what parents can handle, especially if we prepared them by taking it in steps? I could never have imagined being a parent to two more different children yet we survived all the shocks. Remember what we went through with Collie?"

Grinning, he laughs, "My mother would love to hear about that terror. She probably has some stories that might top them about me. I guess we could chance it. Maybe just send them a letter first, ease them into the possibility? I'm just not sure how much of the compound I'll need and now we're down to five spoons."

"But Mick, if that's true that means it won't last past the baby's birth in February. You may not be able to go through the stones in the spring. What if my having this baby and working the long hours put too much strain on you?"

"Nah, I love that you're having my baby again but I guess maybe I was a little too ambitious about being a doctor. That seals it, I'll have to quit the program. I already figured that once Randall's questions about me started circulating the floors, and now with him in the know, my days were numbered."

"Oh, Mick, I'm so sorry. Don't you think you could convince Randall not to say anything? What if we found a way to make sure of that, you know, scare him into silence?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you might have to go see Josef after all and give him the shock of his everlasting life!"

Chapter Nine

All day long, he'd gotten those creepy crawlies. Like someone was watching him, but every time Randall checked, no one was there!

He'd gone back to the apartment – his and Mick's once upon a time – in complete shock. He's alive. He's back. Randall wanted to call up Harry, the drummer, with the good news. They could start up the group again. They'd get all the gang back together and become famous, just like they'd always dreamed.

Of course, He and Mick had to continue their studies during the day but at night and on the weekends, they were back in business! Imagine, old Mick, married, uh, re-married and having a kid? Settling down. And that new wife of his, Claire, was a real beauty, too. How does St. John do it?

Those nurses at the hospital were going to be disappointed when they heard the news he's married. They figured since he wasn't wearing a wedding ring, he was fair game. Not that a ring would have stopped them, anyway. It was always this way, come to think of it, Mick was the group's "draw". The ladies would watch him surreptiously while smiling at their dates and pretending disinterest. But during breaks and after the show, Mick's black felt tip hat would be full of dollars, mash notes and telephone numbers. Randall's was always empty, maybe a little lint or occasionally a quarter. Eh, that's life. But that's all history, and his luck had just changed for the better.

He felt sorry for Mick. Not being able to tell his folks, having to lead a secret life. And he wasn't sure, but seemed to him Claire's story was just a little off. For starters, where did Mick meet her? How come I didn't know about her? I mean, he was fricking obsessed with Coraline. He had no time for anyone else, even his own band!

No, that just doesn't make sense. And they sort of hustled me out of there before I could ask all the questions. Now they say they're hiding out from this friend of Coraline's, what was the guy's name? Some Polack name, Coster, Costman – Costan, that's right.

Who the crap was he? Shit, maybe some mobster, like Bugsy Siegel? But no, he'd be either Italian or Jewish. Not some Polack. And Coraline looked like she was maybe Cajun with those brown eyes and black hair. Like pictures of that pirate, Jean Lafitte. What's the word, swarthy, except more delicate-like features, you know?

Randall figured he'd just nose around a little. Get the word out he'd like a meet with this Costan. Maybe he could settle Mick's problem for him. That way Mick could come back to his real life again. And make them all a bundle of money.

Chapter Ten

I'm walking towards the cave entrance to the Los Angeles version of the standing stones, but the baby, James Michael, is crying – no, screaming at me in terror. Oh, God, he can't go through! What will I do? Mick, Mick, where are you? The baby – our baby has to stay here!

"Beth! Beth, wake up. Hush, you'll wake up the whole house."

"Mick! He's not able to go through the stones."

"Who? Me, I'll be fine. I've got enough spoons left. It's okay. It's just a nightmare."

"This wasn't just a nightmare, Mick. I was there, with the baby, but you weren't."

"Where, Beth?"

"At the hillside. We were with your parents and oddly, their young neighbors, the Talbotts. I was trying to go through. We had already said our goodbyes. Your mother's face was so loving and peaceful, as if knowing all about us had made her life ever so sweet. But Mick, it never dawned on me that he might not be able to time travel."

"Young Jamie can't go through? Beth, it was only a dream. When you get this close to the birth, it's only natural to have some fears. But you'll see, everything will be okay. Once you've had him, and we're sure you're both okay, you'll be laughing this off."

"But, Mick, I …"

Knocking at the door.

"Claire, is everything alright? It's Miss Ralston. I thought I heard screaming? He hasn't hurt you, has he?"

I hurriedly but awkwardly put on my chenille robe. Mick throws on a pair of pants. Shirtless, he goes to the door.

"Euphagenia"

"What have you done to her? Is the baby alright? "

I sigh. Ever since overhearing my little confession, I've had to make nice with her. We've even become co-conspirators. She is so fearful of men but with me, she's become very protective.

"Everything's fine, Euphie. I just had a nightmare. James says it's because I'm so close to the time. I'm so sorry if I woke you. You won't mind keeping this our little secret, will you?" I smile since keeping secrets seems to be the way to keep her in line.

"Well, Claire. If you say so." Looking at Mick, and seeing his bare chest, gives her pause. "But I'm just next door if you need me."

Chapter Eleven

"Mick, buddy, where are you heading? I thought we were going to talk about the band getting back together?" Randall Barber was moving fast to keep up with his old friend. "And what's this I hear, you've given them notice you're quitting the internship? Why?"

Mick looks over at his former friend and quickly moves them out of the hospital corridor and into the utility closet. He closes in to within inches of Randall's face.

"You calling me Mick, for starters. I thought I could trust you, old buddy, but the whole hospital knows my real name. Claire is worried sick and having nightmares. We have to leave town thanks to you. I've given them 30 days notice until just after the baby's born and you better hope that nothing happens to Claire or the baby during that time, or I'm coming after you."

"But I solved your problem, Mick. I went and saw this guy, Kostan. I pulled a few strings with some friends of friends and got in to see him last night."

"You saw Josef? And you're still alive?"

"Hey, he's a stand up guy. Seemed fascinated with me and when I told him the whole story, he just smiled and said he'd let bygones be bygones."

"Josef Kostan never lets people off easy. He's always got some ulterior motive or a way to profit. You told him everything?"

"Mick, give me some credit here. I didn't tell him you were back in town. Just said I'd heard through the grapevine that he was looking for you and that I knew your side of the story. That it wasn't you who killed Coraline."

"And did he ask who did?"

"Nah, that's the funny part but, no, he didn't. Wasn't the least bit interested. So you and Claire are off the hook. You don't have to quit the hospital and we can start rehearsals. By Christmas, we'll be cooking again."

Mick could feel the vampire within coming out again. I don't have the compound in my scrubs, its back in the locker. Oh, hell, this guy needs to be set straight anyway. Controlling himself, letting it out just enough, he says,

"Randall, did Josef happen to ask you where you lived?" Mick circles him, "Maybe even suggested he could stop by sometime at night?"

Edging away from Mick, Randall noticed a change in the air inside the closet. The hair on his arms is standing up like there's an electrical charge. "Uh, why sure, I told him stop by anytime. I saw some really good looking women there and told him to bring them along and we could all party."

"Don't let Josef come over, Randall. In fact, move, split town now." Mick shows him his fangs. "Otherwise, he'll make sure the host serves up a very special brand of tasty drinks. And I won't be there to save your sorry butt."

And Randall faints dead away.

Chapter Twelve

"Mrs. Anderson, this is James Fraser. Is Claire downstairs? Could I speak to her? Yes, it's quite important. No, no, I'm fine. Please just get her! Thank you."

Mick quickly left the hospital avoiding as much as possible the setting sun. Ah, he would miss the beach and the heat coming off his body in waves. He had the compound but decided not to take it right away. Moving Randall's limp body out to the parking lot, he spotted his old Ford truck. Seemed like it might be the right time to take matters into his own hands. And visit an old friend.

Randall was coming to. Groggily he focused his eyes. "Mick, what the … who are you? What are you?"

Pulling up to the curb outside the apartment they had shared, Mick the vampire warred with his human side. Randall's heart was pounding. The jugular in his neck was standing out, just asking to be pierced. It was all he could do to get his buddy out the door and up the stairs without feeling a tremendous surge of hunger.

"Coraline isn't dead, she is a vampire and on our wedding night, she turned me. And that stand up guy, Josef, is one, too."

"You're kidding, right? There's no such thing as vampires. And Kostan was a little strange but no way, he's one."

"Oh, yeah? Josef, why don't you tell him?"

"Better yet, why don't I show him, Mick? That is you, isn't it? Or is this the doppelganger I've heard so much about?"

"What's a Doppelganger?" Two pairs of keen silvery eyes turn to look at the human.

"He's really that dumb, Mick? Let's do the human race a favor."

"No, Josef, he's off limits."

"Seriously, Mick? You're going to give this guy a pass? Oh, I guess you just answered my question, Mick the mortal. But that brings up a whole slew of other questions, doesn't it?"

"Randall, get moving now. Go find your passport. You're leaving the country tonight. And you will never speak of this to anyone, ever! I don't want to find out in 20 years you've turned this into a song or breathed a word of it to anyone." Showing him my fangs, I see Josef has responded in kind.

"So beat it, kid, before I can talk him out of my next meal."

Chapter Thirteen

I hurried over to the apartment after the call, hoping I wasn't too late…when I spotted Randall coming out the front door, loaded with several large bags. His eyes were huge, crazed, and as he was walking those eyes never stopped their sweeping. He spotted me and cringed.

"Randall, are you alright? Mick called me, telling me you were hallucinating, maybe some kind of mushroom that was slipped into your food? That he was taking you home rather than exposing you to possible drug charges."

"Lady, I don't know who you are or why you're even involved. For all I know, you're one of them, but I don't care. I'm outta here. They made it very clear it was leave or my life."

Horrified, I asked, "They? Who else is there? Oh, I see you've met Josef."

"For the second time in 24 hours. And believe me, this time was a lot less pleasant than the first."

"I can imagine since that was exactly my reaction."

Relaxing visibly once he realized I wasn't one of them, he said, "Look, you seem like a nice lady, and I don't want you to get hurt, especially with you being, uh, in the family way. But what I saw just ain't natural, you know?"

"I do. So where will you go, Randall?"

"Tijuana to start. I plan on getting drunk on that stuff they got down there made from cactus."

"Tequilla, it's called Tequilla. And be careful, people have died drinking too much of that.. So what then?"

"I don't know but I'll figure it out."

"Do you have enough money? We don't have much but could give you enough to last for quite a while down there."

"Nah, I'm okay. Thanks. But there is something you can do for me."

"If I can. What is it?"

"Tell Mick's folks about …Mick, what really happened and, uh, about me leaving town. Tell them the truth, or as much as you can. Will you do that for me, Claire? Please?"

"We have already made arrangements to see them. I can't tell them a lot but I can certainly give them your goodbyes. Will that be enough?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I've really gotta go. If they see me …"

"Take care of yourself, Randall. And thank you for being Mick's friend. He always spoke of you fondly. I wish things could have turned out differently. For both of you."

He looked at me strangely, and then the terror in his eyes returned. He pushed the button and the Ford roared to life, leaving me puzzled. I suddenly had a chill go down my spine.

A low voice in back of me said, "Who are you and why are talking about me like you know me?"

Chapter Fourteen

I didn't need to turn around. Oddly enough, I wasn't scared. After all, this was Mick. Just a much "younger" version! Of course, if I really thought about it, since he was still a fledgling vampire… best not to dwell. So I turned around and gave him my best smile. The one in the future he can't help but return. I hoped.

"I'm Beth Turner St. John and in 47 years from now, you're going to fall in love and marry me."

The vampire I was smiling at looked like a hood. He had shorter hair and was wearing a black leather jacket. His eyes were dark and he looked thin, haggard. He just stared at me. Whoops, I guess he's not buying that one. This could go very badly.

"You're the one Josef was telling me about? But I thought he called you Claire Fraser."

"Long story, I'm not sure you'd believe me anyway."

"Try me."

"Short version, you and I were on a second honeymoon and we time traveled by accident back to here after you were ah, married. We thought we were going back to 16th Century Scotland so we took on the names of James and Claire Fraser. As I was saying, we got here too late or we would have tried to prevent your turning. Oh, yes, we know all about Coraline's deception but we just got here this past August. It didn't seem prudent to give our real names since you were already, well, you get the gist. We can't go back yet until after the baby's born plus we can only travel though during the solstices. Spring is the one we're shooting for."

"You're right."

"About what?"

"I don't believe a word. But that's a pretty good story and if I weren't a vampire, I might be taken in by it."

Angrily, I say, "Well, then, Jesus H. Christ Roosevelt on a crutch, who the hell do you think I am?"

He looks nonplussed but asks, "Who's the father?"

"Of the baby? Oh, of course. But you are, Mick! I know this must be confusing to you.

In truth, it's all a little bit overwhelming for us, too. But the good news is your folks are going to be grandparents after all."

"My parents know? How?"

"Uh, how do your parent's know or how did you get me pregnant?"

I felt sorry for him now.

Chapter Fifteen

He backed away from me, with a really haunted look. I had been enjoying myself for just a tiny moment, but then I realized we were once again not alone. Sheesh, these guys sneak up on you.

"Beth." Joyfully, I heard my beloved's voice but then another's familiar sarcasm.

"Well, well, my head's spinning. Two Micks. Will the real one please act like a vampire?"

"Josef, this is Beth, my wife."

"Ah, Mick the Mortal. So the kid was telling the truth? And here I thought it just a Banbury tale."

"His version was. I was just telling ah, newly turned Mick, who were are and why we're still here. And I was just getting to the good part about our baby."

Once again the low voice, "Josef? I don't understand, why haven't you taken the mortal woman's life?"

Horrified, I glance at my two vampires squaring off. Goodness, this is starting to get really complicated. My Mick's ready to take on his old self and, I'm very much afraid, to the death.

"Mick. Remember he's younger you and newly turned. Didn't you say you were pretty crazed? Honestly, I don't know how the races have survived if you all go around killing each other."

And all three pairs of vampire eyes lock in on me.

Thankfully Josef takes over. "Hang on there, Mortal Mick. Get a hold of yourself. In fact, now would be a good time to think about taking your wife and leaving."

"Not if he's going to shadow us. She's in danger, Josef, along with the baby."

" Mick, I said I'll handle him. Besides, your little freshie wife is right, can't have you taking him out. It would have a really nasty result."

"Oh, yeah, what's that?"

I can answer that one. "No more Elliott, Collie, the baby or us."

Chapter Sixteen

"So, dear, you say you're eight months along. Do you think it will be a boy?"

"Yes, Mother St. John, I am carrying him just the same way as Ell…,uh, other women who have had boys. Really high to the point he's hurting my ribcage."

"Please, Beth, call me Colleen or mom. And yes, that's exactly how I carried Mick. It seems like such a long time ago."

"Spring, 1922, wasn't it, Mom?"

"Dear me, I guess so. Father, do you remember fog that time of the year and trying to get the doctor to come out early in the morning?"

Absentmindedly, Mr. St. John says, "Yes, dear."

"Oh, he's so pleased to see Mick and to meet you he's fairly bursting."

"That's him excited?"

"Yes, isn't it wonderful! Look at how he and Mick are talking about the War to End All Wars. That's World War I, you know.

"We're both so happy to get to know you. I can tell you make my son very happy. He keeps looking at you from across the room to make sure you're alright. That's my boy. So considerate. I just knew he'd make a good husband and soon a father!

"Oh, he always has been a good father… I mean, we have a cat named Travis and the two of them are uh, close."

Whoops, gotta watch myself these days. The closer I get to this birth, the harder it is to keep the secrets. And Mick's mother is just the perfect person to confide in, if only I could.

"Beth, I know you've told us that you still think it's dangerous to stay any longer than til after the baby's born, but Father and I both want you to know that we'll do whatever it takes to help, of course, but we're hoping you'll stay."

"Mom, I …"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear. I completely forgot that our next door neighbors, Benjamin and Lily Talbott, were going to drop by for a minute. Don't worry, mums the word. Father, Ben and Lily are here."

Mr. St. John opens the door and in come a young couple, maybe in their mid-twenties. She is perhaps Latin American with brown hair and eyes. He's tall and sandy haired, real athletic looking. I liked them from the minute I laid eyes on them. And the baby does, too, since he started kicking giving me Braxton Hicks contractions. I almost doubled over from them.

Immediately Mick was by my side as they all gathered around, concerned. Mick's mother was telling them that I was very near my time but that my water wasn't broken so we knew they were just false pains. Sure could have fooled me as the baby was kicking up a storm, except when Lily's lovely voice was heard.

"I wish it were me, Mrs. St. John. We've tried but it just doesn't seem like it's going to happen for us. Benjamin even put together a nursery hoping that old Mother Nature would get the hint."

I suddenly remembered my dream, or should I say, my nightmare. I looked at her, with the longing in her brown eyes, and I knew. Mick will be upset and try to find a way, but I already knew the outcome. And oh, my God, what a tale we will have to tell our other children!

Chapter Seventeen

"Mick, Can you hear her now? It's Collie. She's calling to us."

So here we were in the early morning on a warm, bright but slightly foggy solstice day in April 1954. I had come to love this place, this "City Out of Our Past," Los Angeles. I told Mick that if it didn't look like we could go back, this is where I'd want to stay forever. He gave me the eyebrow, like remember all the complications of doing that? But I didn't care. If we've proved anything, it's that there's always a solution!

"Maybe we should stay here and fight to make enough political and environmental changes when it's possible to really make a difference?"

"Nothing we do can change that one. Too many people profit or are about to profit from an economy and populace too greedy. We can't change the world any more permanently than I could change my vampire to human status. All we can do is ride it out."

So after saying goodbye to Mick's parents, and handing over James Michael with a last kiss to Lily, I was ready to go back. I made a mental note to check on our son when we returned but I knew he was in good hands. And I had always wondered why I was so drawn to Ben Talbott. Not in a romantic way, but there was always something about him. Now I knew why. At least I guess I knew. Ben doesn't look anything like either of us. In fact, he looks a lot like Lily with the dark eyes and hair but with Benjamin's sleek body. Oh, I'll bet they were able to conceive after all. So that would make our son Ben's Uncle. Giggling, I smile at Mick.

"Yeah, mind blowing, isn't it?"

How does that man read my mind so easily?

"Which part of our lives, Mick?"

"All of it. Every last precious second of it. Ready to go?"

As we're stepping into the hillside cave, I glance one more time out and spot a lonely figure in the fog that is starting to break up into a light mist.

"Mick, it's Josef"

"I know. He's been here the whole time, just watching us."

"Do you think he or your younger self will remember any of this?"

"Doubt it. I sure didn't. But you never know about Josef. Being over 400 years old gives you some pretty good survival skills. And he's never been a slouch in the memory department. Besides, he's always loved mysteries and games. I'll bet our future Josef knows exactly where we'll be coming through today."

"You don't think it will be Scotland?"

"Remember how cold it was getting there? Unless Elliott has been able to do something about that little global warming problem, my bet is someplace a lot more south."

And with a last sigh, we went back to our future.


End file.
